1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clocks, especially grandfather clocks, and more particularly to an improved system for supporting and mounting the working components of a clock within a cabinet.
2. The Prior Art
A technique commonly used to mount the clock's movement and dial in a cabinet or other enclosure involves the use of a support bracket, called a seatboard, on which the movement rests. Apertures, such as holes or grooves, are provided in the seatboard through which attachment screws extend to secure the movement to the seatboard. Occasionally additional support brackets may be provided which are fastened to the back of the clock cabinet. With this assembly technique, the major points of attachment are through the bottom of the seatboard and the clock movement. If the clock, such as a grandfather clock, is allowed to fall on its face during handling and shipment, the inertia of the clock frequently causes bending or breaking of the attachment screws. When this happens, the movement may press against the dial, causing damage to the dial and often bending of the hour shaft.
Even if other support brackets are used, because of the significant forces that are generated when the clock falls, there is generally some deflection of the clock dial. Additional brackets, in addition to creating a cluttered appearance within the cabinet, make it very difficult to install the movement and to remove for servicing. Even minor adjustments become very difficult due to the clutter of the seatboard and additional brackets that are frequently provided in a grandfather clock cabinet.
The structures and techniques presently used in the mounting of the clock movement and dial within the cabinet require many forms of fastening of the movement, dial, seatboard, etc., to various parts of the clock cabinet. These structures obstruct the view of the clock movement and dial, and hinder access for minor adjustments and servicing. Furthermore, the presently-used assembly techniques present a serious problem in the field servicing of the clock by making the movement and dial difficult to access and to remove for trouble-shooting, cleaning and adjustments and repairs. Typically, in order for the service person to perform even the simplest repairs, numerous screws and mounting hardware must be removed and a number of components disassembled.
In the manufacture of grandfather clocks, one of two methods are commonly used to test the components in the assembly of the clock. There are problems associated with both techniques and at best they are inconvenient for the manufacturer. One method involves running the clock movement outside of the cabinet, with or without the dial attached, for a sufficient period of time to ensure proper working. Afterwards, the movement or the movement and dial assembly must be fitted within the cabinet, which could result in damage to the dial or possible misalignment of the movement and the dial, ultimately resulting in a failure.
A second method commonly used is to build the entire clock, including the cabinet, and test the grandfather clock as a complete unit standing upright in the factory. This results in rows of clock cabinets standing on the factory floor exposed to potential damage in the production area.
What is desirable, then, is a system for supporting and mounting the working components of a clock within a cabinet which will obviate the foregoing and related objections. Examples of the prior art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 352,715, issued to Sandmark; 1,541,644, issued to Herbermann; 1,766,806, issued to Wilcox, Jr.; and 2,595,157, issued to Mayer. None of these patents, however, has satisfactorily addressed all the problems considered above.